Heroine
by Yaman999
Summary: FIXED!MIchiru finally gets to meet her idol, but Haruka is not nearly as perfect as she seems to be. Can Michiru get over these flaws and love Haruka? Or will the star's addictions get the best of her? Read and Review
1. story

**Chapter 1: Hallucinations. **

**I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters… I just like making them do crazy things so… don't try to cut me in the parking lot or anything because…that would make me sad.**

Gasping for air as the intoxicating color over-whelmed her senses. Heat and pressure built up in her slender frame as she dug deeper into the abyss that lay in front of her. Moaning filled the room, dripping off the walls onto the warm nude flesh as she worked to find a stable rhythm.

"One two three… one two three…"

"Yes… yes…yes…"

The sound stung the lover's ears and her eyes shot open to stare at the woman that was now melting in to a pile of hot wax that seeped through the mattress.

Quickly she jumped up and tried to scream, but the woman's voice was nothing more than a breath that had escaped its confines. She reached up and grabbed for her hair, the only thing she could think of to pull her from the insanity she was lost in, but her attempts of composure were futile as she fell down her own throat, nothing but her hair, which had now morphed in to frayed rope, saved her from being swallowed whole.

Frantically she began to pull herself up the slippery lining of her vocal chords, but fatigue set in as she let go and fell in to the void of darkness and acid.

_From a very young age, Tenoh Haruka has taken this world by storm. Winning her first race at age 15, she has managed to capture the heart of anyone who sees this speed demon in action. _

_"Really I just go out there every chance I get and give it my absolute all, no matter what I'm doing be it; motocross, racing, performing piano or even while modeling. I just try to give everything 110"_

"Turn that shit off…" Michiru stuffed another handful of popcorn in her mouth and turned to face her roommate.

"But it's just getting good" the angry blonde continued to dry off her hair as she walked towards the television to turn it off. The aqua haired woman whined in protest as Minako turned off the biography of, Haruka Tenoh. "Hmph… Why can't I watch it? I'm not forcing you to" Michiru stuck her tongue out at her roommate.

"Sorry, I just… hate that woman." Michiru jumped to her knees, her eyes looking as though the blonde had just stabbed her in the heart.

"How can you hate Haruka?" she grabbed a magazine that had the icon striking a sexy pose on the cover, "She's absolutely amazing!" frantically the young woman licked her finger and began flipping through the pages to an article on the star.

"I know, I know, but she's not as perfect as she seems okay…" Minako's eyes went distant as she sat down on the couch.

_Living in America, her father knew Haruka had talent, so he enrolled her in to softball where she took her team to nationals twice… _

Sweat covered her trembling body as she jolted awake; it was 3:05 a.m. She looked to her side, quietly asleep a dainty blonde slept soundly. A smile crept across the woman's face as she rubbed her hands against her skin to make certain she was real, "please god… don't let this be a dream." Slowly she slid her body off of her bed and cringed as the coldness of the floor brushed against her feet, her head pounded as noise from a blaring television set nailed in to her ears.

_Perfection seems to be Haruka's real name as she astounded everyone with her grace and beauty last year by gracing the cover of vogue, although she typically dresses in men's clothing, she still knows exactly how to use that feminine body of hers to drive both men and women wild. _

_"I just feel that, there are many forms of beaty… I just think that people should have a chance to see me how I really am. I am a woman, I love being a woman slight chuckle sure I hardly prance around in dresses and make-up, but I carry myself in very girlish ways I think."_

"I thought I told Usagi I didn't want this shit on in my house…" the woman muttered as she plopped on to the couch, opening a small bag and a medium glass piece. Laughing to herself, she hit the bong once, twice and then once again as she watched herself on the television. Coughing, she exhaled the thick smoke; her blood shot eyes focused on the television.

"Perfection?...right" She laughed as she went back to bed.

**Kay so there is the first chapter… very short I know… I know… but... I just had this idea and so I thought I'd jot it down. Um…. If no one reads it I don't think I'll just kill it or what not but… yeah tell me what you think so far? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Distractions. **

**Woo Hoo! Another chapter, thanks for the reviews you guys, I appreciate them. So there will be a lot of angst in this story… so if that bothers you…stop reading you doofus. (( P.s J.k )) Here we go!**

Michiru sat across from her room mate who was tapping a pencil obnoxiously against the kitchen table. The aqua haired woman could feel her brow begin to twitch as annoyance built.

"…Minako…" she quietly spoke, the blonde simply continued tap, tap, tapping the pencil and dazing out as she stared at the wood pattern on the table. "…Minako…" her voice now showing more anger as it grew in ferocity and tone. Still no response from the blonde, her tapping only seemed to grow right along with Michiru's frustration. Silently, she stood from her chair and stood facing the source of the assiduous tap, tap tapping, took a deep breath, and let out her fury…

"Minako, I swear to god that if you don't stop that god damn tapping, I will take that pencil, ram it through your eyeballs and shove them down your throat."

Unfazed by what was going on, the blonde just looked up at her angry looking room mate; she looked at the pencil and quickly stopped tapping it against the table. "Oh… I'm sorry, did that bother you?" Michiru fell over and began a rhythm of sporadic twitching.

Slowly getting up once regaining her composure, she returned to her seat across from the blonde. Minako's eyes were cold and somewhere else, very unlike the woman who was typically so lively and sweet it could nearly send anyone in to a diabetic coma. "What's up dear?" she brushed the blonde's hand and tried to bring her friend's gaze back to reality.

"Oh… I'm fine..." she smiled, but anyone could see that it was forced. Minako's tense hands and strained eyes told a very different story. There was definitely something wrong, now the battle was just to pry it out of the stubborn girl.

"I'm going to go take a bath…excuse me please." Michiru nodded as Minako stood and began to walk away.

In the bathroom, the blonde had shut the down and was no leaning against it, praying that no one would disturb her. Slowly, she reached in to her pocket pulling out a beautiful diamond ring. Instantly as she slid the ring onto her slender finger, her eyes began to sting as tears ran down her face.

"Haruka!" Usagi pulled off the blanket covering the tall woman. "If you don't wake up right now, I'm going to pick you up and throw you in to a very very cold bath."

The sleeper mumbled and shooed off the annoyance with a flick of her hand. Aggitated, the petite blonde closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "Fine Tenoh…" With that, she grabbed the blonde and dragged her from the bedroom to the bathroom.

"Stop! Stop!" The racer laughed as she pretended to protest, "You're getting a rug burn on my ass!" her tormentor just stuck out her tongue as she stopped moving her love as an evil grin crept across her delicate face.

She climbed on top of Haruka, who was only wearing a black tank and black laced panties to match, and began nibbling on her neck. "I guess I'll just have to punish you in other ways" a slight purr in her voice.

"Love…" Haruka closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pleasure that was creeping through her body, "I have to go… my race starts in an hour." She bit her lip as the odongo-haired woman groped the star's breast. "Oh…Usako…." She slightly moaned.

"Haruka?" The smaller woman asked in a very innocent voice.

"Yes dear?" now Haruka was the one landing kisses on the other's neck as she worked to remove her girlfriends' clothing.

"…Marry me?" The racer's eyes shot open, Usagi's bright blue gaze never leaving her own.

"…Now? I uh.. uh…" her thoughts were interrupted by a passionate kiss pressing against her lips. Her body only able to respond with a nod as her hands started exploring the body of her partner.

The hallway was crowded as Haruka pushed her way to the locker room. Her mind was racing faster than physically she ever could. 'Marriage… I can't… I guess I should…. I love Usagi… I do?... Of course I do… this is crazy…" she looked straight in front of her, but paid no attention as to where she was going or what was in her path. 'I guess…' she stopped quickly in her tracks. "…Fuck. Minako…"

**Sorry so short. Again…review let me know so I don't kill this story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Attractions**

**So here is another chapter… I know… I know! It's been a while and I'm a jerk… it doesn't help that it's a really short chapter as well. Enjoy it anyway:**

Haruka stood next to a brick wall, hidden behind a heavy sweat shirt and large sunglasses, waiting for a familiar stranger to bring her some good "news".

"Tenoh" a thin man jogged up to her, stopping once he was close enough to catch his breath.

"Anthony, you brought my wings right?" Haruka looked around to make sure there was no one around.

"Of course, I would hate to be the reason for a star like you being grounded" He reached in to his pocket and discreetly pulled out a gold, velvet like pouch.

"Awesome, how much?" she asked as she slid the pouch un to her own pocket.

"Ah, for you… anything. Though if you don't mind me asking…what's going on? I thought you were off this shit. Is something up?" he tried to look in to his client's eyes behind the dark glasses, but furrowed his brow as Haruka painted her face with fake assurance.

"Everthing is awesome… but how about I take you to dinner, you know…to pay you for the flight?"

"Thanks man. There is a Dee's right down the street." Haruka smiled as they got in to her car and drove off.

Michiru walked down the plaza, glancing at the window displays for all the small shops. Minako had locked herself in the bathroom so she decided to go out and shop, unfortunately nothing was catching her eye this bright afternoon. "Hmm… "A grumble interrupted her thoughts and forced her notice her empty belly. "Maybe… I should get something to eat." She looked down the street; a "Dee's" sign caught her eye and began to drag her towards the mediocre diner.

Michiru sat down at the booth the host escorted her to and began looking at the dated menu as a yellow convertible pulled in to the parking lot. Anthony and Haruka followed their host and sat down right behind the aqua-haired woman.

"So dude, what brings you to Tokyo anyway? I thought you were spending time in the states while Usagi did that movie?" Anthony poured a glass of water and opened the menu.

"well… actually I have to get my wife to sign the divorce papers." The tall blonde smiled as the waiter filled her blue cup with coffee and placed a bowl of creamers on their table. "It's been a year and a half since we split and I just haven't had the time to finally bring her to sign em'." She brought her mug to her mouth and blew slightly in an attempt to cool down the hot beverage. Taken back as the looked up; perfect aqua curls catching her eye causing her to choke slightly on her coffee.

Quickly Haruka set down her drink and leaned closer to her friend, bringing her hand to her mouth so she could whisper to her 'friend' "oh my god… look who's behind you…" she pointed over the slender man's shoulder at the small woman sitting in the booth directly behind him.

He looked, "Uh… yeah… her hair is strange… but I guess she's hot…" earning a death glare from the star sitting across from her.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the blonde sternly whispered, the man simply shrugged. "That's Michiru Kaioh… she's an amazing painter and first violin in Japan's orchestra…" she reached in her back pocket and pulled out her Ipod and began searching through its contents, once reaching her target she shoved the earphone to her dealer's ear. "She wrote this!" excitement coated the star's face as a brilliant piece filled the man's ears.

"Well… it's really good… I'm not one for classical though" he gave Haruka back the ear piece and laughed slightly as the famous Haruka Tenoh, was completely in awe by this woman. Slowly he lifted his hand and waved it over the woman's face. "..Earth the Tenoh…" whistling slightly as he tried to snap the blonde out of her daze.

"… I can't believe she's this close…" Haruka stupidly smiled as she looked at the back of the violinist's head.

"Why don't you talk to her… you know… instead of drooling all over the god damn table." He pretended to wipe off a pool on the table's surface.

Haruka took her eyes off of the beautiful curls and turned her focus to the table; suddenly the grain of the wood was very interesting. "I can't… she's not like me." She laughed cynically as her gaze shifted and the room suddenly turned to ice, "she can't be bothered with a dyke." silence, "…I would hate to ruin her reputation."

A slight chuckle escaped her friend's lips as he analyzed his buddy's sudden despair. "You're freaking out over a crush who is no one… You are Haruka Tenoh!" He said a little too loudly, grabbing the attention of everyone in the restaurant… including the young aqua haired woman sitting behind them.

Michiru had been eavesdropping on the men behind her since they had sat down trying her best to interpret their whispers, upon hearing the name of her fascination; she quickly turned around in her seat.

Their eyes met. Dark blue gazing in to the shocking pair of emerald, sparks flew as silence again filled the small diner… at least if there was any sound, neither of them could hear it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Yippee so I'm working to get this story all… written… but my fingers can only move so fast ya' know? How'd you like the last chapter? I hope it was all you had hoped and dreamed. Thanks for the reviews…I appreciate them. Anyway… on with the story. **

"um… Haruka… I have to get going… I have a few more… business transactions to see through." The thin man stood from his seat and began walking away, pausing only for a second to whisper in his client's ear, "Go talk to her numb nuts." He smiled and exited the building.

The tall blonde stood and walked over to the booth where the violinist was sitting, her face a red crimson.

'What do I do? How does my hair look? Oh my god is Haruka Tenoh really coming to sit by me?' Michiru's mind race thousands of beats per second as the blonde sat across from her. She did her best to keep her cool, though her heart was racing faster than her thoughts could comprehend.

"…hi, I doubt you know who I am, but I am Haruka Tenoh. I'm a very large fan of yours Miss. Kaioh" a dashing smile curled the racer's lips, making Michiru's heart simply…melt.

The small aqua haired beauty snapped out of her daze and finally realized that she hadn't said anything in reply to new asset to her lonely party, quickly she extended her hand and took the hand of her idol. "I know who you are; I'm a fan of yours as well. You were absolutely amazing in the last race, I actually am having a very hard time believing that you are sitting this close to me…" she reached in to her bag and grabbed a piece of paper and a ballpoint pen, "Can I just um…" the racer laughed and reached in to her coat pocket grabbing a folded up score she kept in her pocket.

"Only if I can get one first" she blushed slightly as she unfolded the piece of paper. "It's my favorite piece; I have it memorized but… I still carry it with me…" she laughed slightly, "I'm such a dork…" Michiru laughed slightly and signed the copy of her composition.

"I can never find a pianist who can play that piece fast enough…" she looked up at the racer in front of her. "Maybe I'll have to hear you play it someday. Maybe a formula 1 racing champion could keep up the pace."

"Well… I don't think I'm that good, I can play it, but not well enough to be honored with accompanying you Miss. Kaioh." Haruka took a sip of her coffee and gazed into those; deep, water like eyes. 'I swear… you could drown in them' she thought to herself as she turned her focus to watching the tempting lips as they delicately put meaning to a sound the racer was too busy to hear. Suddenly, her mouth stopped moving; that made the tomboy return focus to those intriguing eyes and tune in to the sound that now seemed quite important.

"Have you heard anything that I've said?" The violinist had a blank stare on her face, her stomach started to drop as she thought about the horrible possibility; she was boring the racer to death. Michiru stayed quiet as she looked at the puzzled expression on the woman's face, her face turned a nice shade of crimson as the racer's laughter filled her ears.

"I apologize… I zoned off. Please forgive me Miss. Kaioh… I was just captured by your beauty and I couldn't help but get lost…I do hope you forgive me." A sincerity

glistened in the emerald eyes, the violinist suddenly felt as though she couldn't breath.

Darkness began to consume the light it a swirling motion that seemed to drag her body along with it.

"!" Haruka jumped up and caught the beautiful woman before she fell out of the booth, saving her from the hard floor she was on the path to hit; head first. "Miss. Kaioh! Miss. Kaioh!" Haruka gently shook the woman in an attempt to wake her up.

Slowly, the light began to return; an angel stood above her, the light radiating from the blonde hair. "…beautiful…" the violinist mumbled as she came to.

A sigh of relief escaped the racer's lips as a slight laughter pushed its way through. "you gave me quite a scare Miss. Kaioh" she smile wildly as the smaller girl sat up.

"I'm sorry… I must have gotten too excited or something…" again, a deep red took a nice shade of crimson. "I mean… I um…" she looked down at her hands, her embarrassment obvious across her features. "I uh…" that's all Michiru could get out before a gentle finger pressed against her soft lips.

"It's okay." A certain tenderness gleamed from those bright emeralds, Michiru smiled, the racer always looked so cold and distant in all of her photos… but here… she seemed…happy?

"I have to run a few errands, but I'd love to pick you up later tonight. Maybe we can go and see a flick or something? Oh wait!" the blonde reached in her pockets fumbling passed the small pouch and her wallt, finally she found them, "I have two VIP passes to the ballet tonight, Sleeping Beauty? You think you'd like to accompany me?"

Michiru held her breath as Haruka handed her a pass. "I'll come get you around seven?" the violinist quickly nodded, with that the racer waved and headed out the door.

Michiru hurried as fast as she could home, she felt as though she was walking on the clouds. She couldn't wait to go home and tell Minako about her extremely good luck. "No, its not luck, its fate" she sang happily as she entered into the house.

**So there is another chapter, I'm sorry it takes me soooooo long, but I am a very very busy person. Yeah so next chapter: Michiru and Haruka go on a date! Yippee!**

**( Oh and you'll find out who Haruka's ex- wife is next chaper… I promse… if not you can kill me and hide my body in a ditch.)**

**You should read my other story too… Abomination…ef you….I like it and I think that you will all like it too. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So how have you all been? Good I hope. I have been awful…well good… but broke. I went on a shopping spree and definitely spent like 400 dollars on cd's, records and a couple movies… yeah…. No Bueno. So here comes the next chapter! Are you excited? I am. **

Haruka tilted her head back, feeling the icicles drip down her throat as a calming sensation overtook her thoughts. Stress began to wipe itself away from the racers shoulders, giving her the courage to again open her eyes.

"You know what Ruka…? I think that I'm in love with Rei… I don't know but… I think I don't but I know I do… do you understand?"

"Yeah… I have just come to a very sober and serious realization…" the blonde rubbed her watery eyes and looked at the salution the excreted on to her hands. Not sure whether it was her nose retaliating against the foreign powder she inhaled, or the fact that her fiancé only loved her for one thing, "Money." Very quietly, the statement worked and somehow managed to bounce off the wall and back in to Haruka's mouth; causing her to choke.

"Money? Usagi…. No way dude… she loves you. If she's anything like she is in her movies… she loves you for sure…" the man turned to his side and looked blankly at his friend who was puking off the side of the table they had planted their backs on.

The racer wiped her mouth and returned to laying down on the wooden surface. "I found one though. A girl who doesn't think of me like that. She knows… She knows I know she does… I have money and of course she knows that…" suddenly her words began spilling out of her mouth at a faster pace than she dared to think. "I think I'm in love with her… Michiru… What a beautiful name. What could she see in me?"

"Maybe you'll be lucky and she'll want to lick you clean." Again her friend laughed as he sat up and reached for a nearby blunt he had packed earlier. Haruka stared tat the man… unable to believe he could sit up. The racers body felt like stone, as she reached in to her pocket for a cigarette.

Inhale, exhale….Inhale, exhale. "I am going to take her to the ballet tonight, I hope she is not disappointed in the performance." Exhale.

"Usagi loves you man. Don't make the same mistake twice."

Suddenly, a sense of anger and resentment filled the racer's veins, her brows furrowed as she took another drag. "Loving someone else wasn't my mistake… she fucked him and I deserved it. I was fucking… my own damn arm with fucking… ice crystals and needles... I loved being able to fly so much that… I stopped trying to…to make her happy." a weak smile pulled on the corners of her lips, "I would have given anything to make her happy." A puff of smoke filled the small hotel room as the blonde got up and closed the door behind her as she left her friend in silence.

Michiru fixed her hair in the mirror and pouted her lips. She had went out and bought a new evening gown and had her hair done for her very important date. "This could be the first day of the rest of my life…"She smiled as she reached for her perfume and applied a few dabs behind her ears. She had to admit, if Haruka didn't sweat herself in to a frenzy by the sheer sight of Michiru; she would need to get head checked.

She held her breath as the door bell echoed through her house.

Michiru's date stood in her doorway. Handsomely dressed in an, obviously very expensive, Georgiou Armani suit; she held a single red rose as stared in surprise at the Michiru as she opened the door. Her mouth dropping slightly as she looked at her date in the dazzling dress.

"I can't believe it." Haruka spoke as Michiru turned her back to lock the door. The backless dress revealed the soft skin that glistened slightly under the lamps on the porch.

"Hmm? What can you not believe?" she looked over her shoulder and smiled innocently at the blonde.

"I thought you couldn't be any more beautiful…but you can." She moved closer to the woman who turned around just as the violinist turned around; their faces only a hair's distance from each other.

Chills ran up Michiru's bare skin as she stared in to Haruka's glistening emerald eyes. She closed her eyes as she could feel Haruka's breath against her cheek, slowly the racers hand lead up the small of her back. Before she knew what was going on, the small woman had wrapped her arms around her idols neck and pressed her lips against Haruka's.

Just as she had locked her door, it seemed Michiru was fumbling in her purse to get back in to the house.

The door finally opened as Haruka managed to undo the small buttons on the back of the woman's dress, smiling as Michiru bit her lip; causing a moan to escape from the racer.

The lights flicked on, the racer lifting her violinist in her arms pressing her against the wall.

Haruka pressed her cheek against the soft skin of the small woman in her arms, her hand running through Michiru's soft wave like hair.

"oh… haruka…" MIchiru's eyes closed as the racer slid over her panties and explored her body further with her fingers, "upstairs… my bed is upstairs…" she managed to get out between her heavy panting.

"Upstairs?" Haruka smiled as she carried her beautiful date up the stairs and tossed her on to the bed. Michiru lay there only in a sexy pair of panties, while Haruka remained in her suit; only her tie disheveled. Michiru noted this as a serious problem. Jumping to her knees, she began to strip the racer down. Carefully she unbuttoned the crisp white shirt revealing a plain white sports bra, a seductive smile never leaving the lips of the small woman. She quickly removed the shirt and the rest of the suit that was getting in her way.

The expensive suit and ransom pieces of underwear lie on the floor, Haruka lying on top of the violinist amongst the soft covers of the bed , their limbs tangled and their fingers intertwined.

"maybe…we shouldn't do this…" Haruka began, "We just met and I don't want you to get the wrong impression of me…"a firm but soft finger pressed against the blonde, silencing her on contact. Michiru's deep blue eyes shone at Haruka as she reached up to kiss the woman.

"Haruka…" she kissed the racer deeper, sliding her tongue slightly in the other's mouth. The racer nodded in agreement and returned the kiss…and turned off the light.

Haruka stood on the balcony and lit her cigarette, the moon shone brightly in the sky. At that moment… everything seemed to be in the right place at the right time. Everything on the racer's shoulders, for the moment, disappeared. All she saw was the moon. The sliding door behind her slid open and Michiru stepped out, clad in a fluffy robe, and stood next to the taller woman.

"Can I steal one?" Haruka nodded as the small woman took a smoke and paced it between her soft lips. "Light?" the blonde snapped to attention and quickly lit Michiru's cigarette.

They stood in silence for a moment, as though they were both trapped in prayer to the darkened sky, when Michiru's beautiful voice broke the silence. "You don't regret it do you?" a slight sadness in her eyes. The blonde's emerald eyes pierced the smaller woman. A look of 'are you fuckin' serious?' smeared across her face.

"I could never regret you Michiru… in fact, I was just thinking to myself how perfect everything feels right now…" Michiru's face lit up as the racer wrapped an arm around her.

_Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight…_

"Is that your phone?" Michiru smiled and a sharp pain stung Haruka's chest. Quickly she took it out and looked at the id, just as she feared… it was her.

"I have to take this; I'll be right back okay?" Michiru nodded, taking a long drag as the racer disappeared inside.

"Kitten, How are you?" Haruka choked out of her mouth, a certain nausea suddenly threatening to stain the rug in Michiru's bathroom.

"Hey honey! I found my dress today! It's absolutely beautiful, I can't wait for you to see it."

"You could wear a bed sheet to our wedding and I'd still think you were beautiful" Haruka forced herself to sound as normal as she possibly could, though guilt was increasing the awful taste in her mouth.

"So have you got those papers yet?"

"No, she's out of town but I'll get it down sweetheart. Don't worry; I'll be home soon okay?"

"Okay, I love you Haruka! I miss you soooo much!"

"I love you too kitten. I miss you more, good night okay?"

"Good night" the phone went dead and Haruka's stomach won the battle as she fell to her knees in front of the toilet.

Once her stomach emptied, she wiped her mouth and picked up her phone, quickly dialing the number she had been putting off the whole day, she held her breath as the other line answered. "Moshi Moshi?'

"Minako… its Haruka… I need those papers signed."

**So there's another chapter in the bag, please read and review… It makes me happy. Hope I didn't disappoint any with this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

"_What do you want? What does Harka Tenoh really want from life? … All I want is… to make them happy, to protect the ones I love. Who do you love? …well… usagi… I suppose. I have to, I am marrying her. If you love her…why are you so down? Why do you need me if Usagi is the one you love? Isn't love supposed to give you wings Haruka? Why the fuck are you dragging her along? You're not going to make her happy, you can't protect her. You know exactly what she wants, your name, your body, your money. You are just another soldier for her to send to the front lines… she has debt and you have the ability to fix that. Why do you think she wants you?"_ The racer stared at her ceiling, alone in her apartment; her head drifting away from her body heading towards the fan that was rotating far slower than usual. _"God damnit… You love Michiru… you found the right love at the wrong fucking time Tenoh. Let Usagi go… why destroy you both by hanging on? She's my… princess… I can't just let go. Don't you think someone else is her prince? I just want to make her happy…. Why don't you want to be happy Haruka? What is stopping you from slipping away anyway? Nothing here should have you that planted in this world. What if you dead would make Usagi happy? Would you end your life for your 'princess'? Would you give your life for her? Michiru? No Usagi. Would you die for her? She's a goddess… who? Michiru… NO I'm thinking about Usako. I love Usagi. I would die for her, a thousand times over. But that would make her sad… who? No one would shed a tear, sure your sponsors may cry since you make them so many digits. No… Michiru would be devastated. I felt it. Something I want Michiru… I want to make her happy. You can't make Michiru happy. You couldn't make Minako happy. I was weak then. Maybe you just have no fucking clue what love is Tenoh. Don't fucking say that…. DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT." _Haruka blinked as she watched her head get caught in the fan and pop.

"Kids are bringing back old fads like;

Tread marks and hallucinations…"

-Danny Madsen

**So here is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I have a lot of angst and sorrow digging away at my throat right now so… hopefully that will allow my fingers to type the way that I want them to. So…enjoy. **

Michiru awoke with a smile caked on her lips, though the form of the racer was missing; her scent of the wind still remained. The beauty sat up in the bed and stretched her thin frame, a small note on the night stand catching her eye:

_Hey beautiful!_

_Last night was amazing, I'm sorry I'm not lying next to you this morning, I have a few errands to run before my race. I would love if you came to watch me beat that prick who rides for Honda : ) that's right…team Tenoh all the way. If you can't make it, I would love if I could take you to lunch. There is this little café on 5th east and Main, I know you'll love it. _

_Haruka _

Michiru smiled and headed to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee and get ready for the exciting day ahead.

Minako was on top of the counter, a paper flying from the cupboard her head was engulfed in. Michiru stopped in her tracks as a random stapler flew her way, "uh… Minako..."

"She wants the fucking papers… Where the hell are those damned papers…" the storm of everything the blonde wasn't looking for continued; her room-mates presence obviously ignored.

"Who wants what papers?..."

"AHA! FOUND THEM!" the normally bubbly blonde jump up in victory…smacking her head on the cupboard. "Shit…" Michiru did her best to hide in her laughter.

"What are those?" the violinist pointed to the crumpled up documents in her friends hands.

"Divorce papers, my ex is finally asking about them." Slowly she climbed off the counter and rubbed the swollen bump that was forming on her forehead.

"Oh, so where did you disappear to?"

Minako looked puzzled as she stared at the smaller aqua haired girl who was glowing a lot more than usual this morning. "Oh I uh, went to my mom's I was having a rough day. Yesterday was our anniversary…so what are you so….chipper about this morning?"

Michiru blushed and looked to the floor, "you won't believe me if I told you." She started, twiddling her thumbs.

"Try me" the blonde began digging through a drawer for a pen.

"well I uh… kinda…slept with…" she covered her face in embarrassment as Minako's attention now focused on Michiru, "I slep with Haruka Tenoh last night…" Minako's facial expression dropped and suddenly a look of anger seeped through her pores.

"That fucking bitch… she was in my house?"

"Hey don't call her that! You don't even know her. She's a fan of mine and she's funny and brilliant and talented…." Michiru was now shouting at the seemingly ignorant woman, "You don't know her at all!"

Minako was furious as she threw the papers at Michiru, "I don't fucking know?" a cynical laughter forced its way past the blonde's tight lips. "When you decide that you want to wake up from your fantasy land and want to know about the real Haruka Tenoh, then you can come and fucking talk to me." With that, the blonde grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door.

Michiru flipped her room-mate off as she bent to pick up the papers that were thrown so dramatically at her, her heart stopped as she looked at the bold heading on the front page:

_Case #455389 _

_**Minako Aino Tenoh**__** vs. **__**Haruka Tenoh**_

_**On the matter: Divorce…**_

Michiru's hand began to shake as her stomach began to churn as she read the names over and over off the paper. 'No way could the Haruka she was with last night…be the same as the monster Minako was always complaining about… no way.' She thought to herself as she grabbed her jacket and ran after Minako.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kay so here is another exciting chapter. It's mostly about haruka and Minako's relationship. Everything that is italicized is past.. If you get confused…well then enjoy the experience because drugs are confusing…lol **

**Oh and… its not a happy chapter… sorry. **

Michiru handed over another Kleenex to the inconsolable blonde that was sitting at the opposing side of the table.

"I just... I just… I just" The blonde blew her nose and attempted to bring the pieces of her body and mind that had ran away, back together. " I just can't believe she is already moving on… it's only been a year and she already wants to get married?" Michiru blushed as she heard the words fumble in to the air.

The violinist reached over and rubbed her friends shoulder, trying her best to comfort the ex-wife of her new… 'lover?' the world played in her head as she sat with Minako. 'Am I the one she already is thinking about marrying? Or am I just… no… she must want to marry me, Haruka couldn't do something like that.' She nodded in response to the blonde's blubbering in between her own, now heart-wrenching, thoughts. 'Was I just a…'

"One night stand but… then we got so close." Michiru snapped back to reality as Minako's tight grip found Michiru's delicate hand. "When she proposed… I thought that everything was just going to be so perfect. Her career had just started to boom and she was winning every race it seemed. I thought our lives were going to be everything we had hoped and dreamed…"

"Well…what happened?" Michiru looked humbly on the broken woman, trying her best to understand her friend's hate of Haruka.

"We were married about… three years." A sad laugh escaped, "we were so young…I was 16 she was 17 when we were married. I should have guessed it was doomed from the start… How could I know what Haruka was if she hadn't even had a chance to figure that out for herself yet?"

_Minako lay in bed awake as she listened to her car pull in to the garage. "4 a.m." the door to the bedroom slowly creeked open and soon after a slender body joined her in the cold bed. _

"_sorry I'm so late babe…" Haruka leaned over and gently kissed her wife's cheek. "I promise… No more late nights. I miss you too much when I'm away." The racer cuddled her body against Minako's and held her tight; but Minako was cold as ice. "Honey… what's wrong?" quickly, Minako pulled the racer's arms away from her and jumped out of the bed._

"_Don't you fucking dare 'Hey honey' me!" haruka got out of the covers and sat on the edge looking at her furious wife. "I called Anthony and her told me the you weren't working tonight. There was no late practices or photo shoots… there hasn't ever been! Now where the fuck have you been Haruka? Tell me! Have you been seeing someone else? Is that it? Is that it Tenoh?" Minako turned away from Haruka's gaze and buried her face in the palms of her hands. _

_The taller woman stood up and wrapped her arms around her crying wife, soft tears pouring down her cheeks, "I'm so sorry Minako ..." softly she began to rock the smaller woman gently in her arms "I should never lie to you love, but…" her grip tightened and her voice began to cut out behind sudden sobs, "I need help… what I have done is so much worse than having an affair…" she turned her wife around and rolled up the sleeve of her right arm, exposing a large infected tread-mark from her needle. "I need help…" the racer fell to her knees and began sobbing in their bedroom. In the home they had created together, and she had single handedly destroyed. _

_Minako's gaze never broke from the racer as she broke down. 'Weak and pathetic…' "you're supposed to be the strong one Haruka! You're the one who promised to take care of me!" the blonde's blue eyes were no longer filled with tears, but now pure disgust and hatred gazed them over. "You fucking junkie…Get the hell out of my home!" She pulled the racer up and shoved her towards the door. "I never want to see your face again!" the racer tried to smile as she bowed to her wife, and walked out the door. _

…_**Welcome Mrs. Tenoh, we are glad that you have made the choice to help yourself and enroll in our program. Heroin is one of the most addictive substances on the planet. It brings out the worst in us. As such, heroin addiction can be one of the toughest addictions for you to kick…**_

_**As a heroin addict, we understand that giving up heroin will be painful for you for several days. Our detoxification treatment will help you get through this stage, relieving your withdrawal symptoms safely and humanely as you adjust to a heroin-free state**__…_

_Sweat poured down the racer's face as she struggled with the nurse, "I'm DYING AND YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE A SHIT!" The ill tempered racer flung her arms as tears stung her cheaks "I'm dying…"tightly she wrapped her arms around herself, her fingernails digging into her arms. _

"_Mrs. Tenoh, remember to breathe…" _

"_One two three…"_

"One two three"

Haruka was ripped from her thoughts as a rough hand shook at her shoulder. The star had just taken first by a big margin and was watching the amateurs that now held the track.

"Haruka, awesome race dude!" the woman smiled as the dealer from the day before stood in front of her.

"Well howdy stranger." A slight smile hid her confusion as rustled in her mind. "What can I do for you? If you came to give me more" she patted the breast of her jacket, "I'm still good."

"Well actually… I was thinking…since I hooked you up last time… You could hook me up this time." A smile curled across the thin man's lips, a smile that made Haruka's stomach churn.

"I actually have to meet my wife like I said and then I'm going to try to catch up with Michiru…so…can I get a rain check on that buddy?" she patted his shoulder and began to walk away.

"I don't think you understand me Tenoh…" Haruka stopped as she felt a hard object pressing against her back "You fucking owe me Tenoh… now… are you going to hook me up?" he pressed the concealed gun harder against her, making sure the message wasn't lost.

"Of course… as I said…" the racer gulped slightly, but regained her calm composure, "What can I do for you?"

_January 17 2005_

_I feel like shit. I have been in this hell whole for two months now and they still won't release me. It's worth it I know, to have her smiling face fill my presence once more… instead of that disgust. All I want is for Minako to be happy this time around. I know I can make her happy this time. Please Please! _

_God…help me… because this is so hard…_

_They shaved my head… my hair was falling out in clumps, they told me that I ripped it out myself but… I don't remember. I'm sure I didn't, I may have a problem but I'm not fucking crazy. Close. Not crazy. _

_God…I'm ugly bald. _

February 10, 2005

_My hair is growing back thank god. The withdrawals are not nearly as severe anymore. Now that the violent vomiting has stopped I'm gaining so much weight. Hope Minako doesn't think I'm a total fat ass and reject me at first sight. _

_There is this guy in here. I don't know about him… I thought I was bad. His screaming keeps me up at night. I think my ears are going to explode if they don't move him soon. Its sad seeing him though. I can't help but wonder if I was that bad. I wonder if the patient laying here two months ago said the exact same thing _

_About me. I'm never going to let that be me again. I'm sure of it. This time I'm going to be strong. _

March 15, 2005

I'm free. My councelor is signing my release papers. Minako… here I come baby!

Michiru sat in her bedroom, the sun had gone down and the soft light of the moon illuminated the glass frames on the walls. "3 hours… they must be having a good time catching up…" a loud sigh escaped from the small woman who sat in the window sill in shorts and a tank top, waiting for minako to return from her meeting with Haruka. She thought it would be a better idea to have Minako surprise Haruka at the café instead of Michiru. "damn, I wonder what is taking so long… what if they got back together." Michiru lay her head on her knees and stared out the window, headlights started heading in her direction Minako pulling her car in the drive-way.

A loud slam echoed the house as the blonde stomped furiously through the door. "She didn't even show up!" Michiru jumped up and hurried to the living room.

"What?" Michiru couldn't believe her ears. How could she have not shown up… 'it was me she was suppose to meet…' "… She…didn't show up?' Michiru's heart sank in to her chest as she let her body fall on the couch.

"Don't feel to bad Michiru. Haruka is an immature little girl. She doesn't deserve you at all." Despite her own frustration, Minako sat close and wrapped her ar,s tightly around a now sobbing Michiru. "I think you are absolutely beautiful and I don't know what the fuck her problem is…" the blonde shook her head and held tighter to her friend.

Haruka stood in the middle of a smoke filled room, a certain musk of sweat and recycled carbon dioxide from the despiteful bodies that drooled as they stared at the woman infront of them.

"Haruka Tenooh…" a large man, who she recognized as an old manager that had dropped her from his team the year before , stood behind her gently stroking Haruka's blonde shoulder length hair. Haruka scoped the room looking for an escape, unfortunately, all she saw were guns and belt quickly coming undone. "Once a junkie always a junkie right Tenoh?" he leaned in closer to her and inhaled the scent of the woman's hair. A fist clenched but haruka remained silent.

"Well boys, I told you we'd have a good show." He laughed as he pushed the racer to her knees. "Mrs. Tenoh here, is a slut for heroin. She owes me a favor… so… let's have some fun?" he laughed as two large men came and held the star down, while the repulsive man began ripping off her clothing…

_Haruka walked in to the flower shop and bought the reddest, most beautiful, roses she could find and hurried to where she once called home. The thought of holding her beautiful wife once more, caused her heart to randomly forget to beat. She pulled in to the drive way and ran to the door. _

_The door bell rang and Haruka held her breath. _

_Slowly, the door opened, a man stood half dressed _

"_Can I help you?" he looked confused as he stared at the handsome woman with the big bouquet._

"_Aino Minako?" Haruka continued to hold her breath as the man analyzed her words. _

"_Oh! I actually bought the house from her about a month and a half ago. She gave it to me pretty cheap too…" a thought clicked in the man's head "You are her wife? Varuca?"_

"…_Haruka…but yes. Did she say where she was going?"_

"_No" the man opened the door and escorted her in to the house. A small child gnawed happily on a block as a slightly older child lie on the couch sucking her thumb. "Would you like something to drink? Coffee? I just made a fresh pot" the blonde simple shook her head and smiled at his kindness. _

"_she left a letter, she told me that all I had to do to get the deal on this house was to give it to you." He smiled sadly at his guest who was watching the small child. "Whatever you did… you broke that girl's heart." He dug in a drawer and pulled out a small envelope with haruka scratched on the front in careless ink. _

_Hands shaking, she took the letter and instantly her eyes swelled up in _

_A frenzy of painfill pricks. _

_February 3rd 2005_

_Haruka,_

_I can't look at this place without thinking of our _

_happy memories. So that's why I've sold it. Don't come _

_and find me. I'm safe and I've moved to a quaint little apartment in the city. Don't come looking for me. _

_I loved you once, but I'm in no way prepared to put_

_my faith in you once more. _

_I'm sorry. _

_- Minako_

**There is another chapter. Its longer this time. I'm sorry if I've confused or lost anyone… that was never my intension. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Let Downs**

Minako took a drag as she sat on the balcony of the small apartment, she watched as the cars passed below, cursing as she couldn't help think of her racer.

'Damnit Tenoh..' she exhaled and watched as the smoke dispersed in to the night sky.

"Mina? Are you okay?" Michiru stepped onto the cold cement taking a quick breath as the brisk night air invaded her senses. "Aren't you cold?" she wrapped her robe tighter around her slender body. "Do you need anything at all sweetie?"

"…no." Her response was cold and brisk as she continued to stare at the nightlife below.

"Oh… okay…"

"I can't look at her like this anymore…' michiru thought as she studied her roommate's grim expression. She slowly walked towards the other girl, placing a hand gently on the blonde's cheek; Minako's attention immediately focused on the deep blue eyes that were now gazing in to her own.

Minako leaned forward and pressed her lips against those that were teasing her; she took a deep breath and convinced herself it was right.

'god…just let me forget her…"

Inhale…exhale… deep breaths, just keep breathing…

"one two three…"

Haruka sat in the dark echoes under the overpass to interstate 80; her knees to her chest, her face buried in her arms. Her stomach felt empty, her head ached, and her spirit was broken. The beatings played over and over in her groggy head making her eyes feel like bleeding from watching the play by play replay as humiliation trickled down her spine and sent acid up her throat. "…Anthony…you fuck… how could you…?"

_Haruka walked in to the garage where she had been absent for four months during her rehabilitation, her eyes red and swollen, hair tasseled; the once rising amateur racer, though sober, walked in looking no better than she had when walking out. _

_"well well well…" a large man came walking out of the office around the corner, "came crawling back did ya?" he laughed though the young woman didn't know why. _

_"well you better turn on your heels, I don't let junkies work in my shop or race for my team so… go head… get gone. "_

_Haruka's expression snapped from pathetic to determined. She was going to be a racer; nothing could stop her from being on this team. _

"_You know I'm too good to turn away from Mr. Honda. " a self confidant smile curled the lips of the woman standing tall. _

_Slowly, the man began walking towards her; a twisted gleam in her eye. "You know Tenoh, you're good…but not nearly good enough." He looked at Haruka, a familiar tint in his eyes; disgust. "It was hard enough trying to merchandise a dyke…what the fuck am I supposed to do with a junkie?" _

_With that Haruka closed her eyes as the heavy feeling of defeat sank in. Everything was gone now. Her wife, her home, her dreams… now nothing but vapor that lingered to make her more miserable. _

'_**THUD'**_

_Haruka's eyes shot open as the Mr. Honda dropped to the floor, an angry Anthony standing above him. _

"_You fuckin' prick." He hawked back and cocked his weapon; spitting right in the fallen man's face. "I quit. That's all there is to it. If you 're that much of an arrogant sonofabitch… you and your team can suck my dick." He wrapped an arm around haruka's shoulder "This woman is more talented than any other racer on the circuit right now… I can't work for someone who is stupid enough to fire her." He snorted as the racer stared in disbelief before being dragged away out of the garage. _

"…_Anthony… I don't know what to say… thanks man." The racer blushed and kicked a small pebble on the ground. _

"_I just wish I could do more…" the mechanic looked down at the floor. "Look man… I'm proud of you that you got your shit together… I can't believe it took you that fast… if I had known that you'd get addicted… I'd have never offered it." He mumbled as the thin woman smiled sadly at him. _

"_It's fine dude. I just…let it take over."_

"_How are you and Minako doing?You guys are going to be able to get over this hump right?" _

"_actually she left me… I came home and she wasn't there." Pain filled the racer's chest as tears attacked her eyes. _

"_Dude…don't worry…I'll take care of you." _

"_thanks… I really appreciate it Tony." A weak smile appeared as the old Haruka cracked through the icy figure that stood there in her clothing. _

Haruka sat and searched through her jacket, relief set in as her fingers brushed against the soft gold pouch that she couldn't seem to live without.

Pulling the needle out slightly; one two three… one two three. She took deep breaths as her pain was gone and her thoughts went completely numb.

_Haruka sat at the bar, sipping on the same beer she had been sipping on the entire night. Lost, she cursed the mechanic who had dragged her here, then disappeared on the dance floor. _

"_fuck you Anthony…" haruka cursed under breath as she sulked, letting her head sink in to her crossed arms that were already settled on the bar. _

"_Well that wasn't very nice" A pleasant high set voice said; causing the woman to sit up and search for its owner. "Don't you know you shouldn't cuss in front of a lady?" a bright smile gleamed of the small odango- haired girl. "Now I suggest you buy me a drink so I can accept your apology" _

_Haruka couldn't believe it, her eyes danced around the smaller girl who was sitting next to her. Slowly she nodded and waived over the bartender. "I'll buy you a drink, but… before you run off screaming…" The ondago's on the woman's head bounced slightly as she tilted her head questioningly at the other's statement. "I'm a lady as well." A laughter burst in to the racer's ear and a stinging pain shot through her arm as the blonde slapped Haruka's shoulder. _

"_Of course! Silly! You think I wouldn't know who you are!" she smiled, " Haruka Tenoh, I'm a big fan." Haruka stared blankly for a minute. The smaller girl extended her hand, "Usagi Tsukino, I'm an actress back in the states. So you and I could be a couple and you wouldn't be embarrassed of being with a no name…" Usagi chatted away while Haruka desperately tried to figure out what the hell was going on. _

"_come on! Its boring out here," before Haruka could get a word in, she was being dragged to a room in the back of the club. _

_A familiar aroma of chronic and bboze filled the stuffy room as she was lead deeper in to somewhere Haruka knew she shouldn't be. _

"_Usagi!" A taller gentleman with black hair called to the small blonde, "You're just in time, I broke you a line, you ready to hit?" the two followed the man to a table where four lines of white powder were neatly lined. Haruka's mind raced as she watched Usagi bend over the table gently and hit the lines with a rolled 100$ bill. _

_Mind racing, Haruka stared at the scene in front of her as her demons began to waken from their dormant state. Hesitantly, she took the bill. "What is it? Coke?" she looked at lines that were rapidly disappearing. _

"_heroin." She replied as she wiped the residing powder from under her nose. _

"…_Perfect." Her demons won as she inhaled her addiction. Standing back straight, she looked at Usagi who was returning the gaze. Without thinking Haruka pulled Usagi closer and pressed her pelvis against the smaller woman's; kissing her passionately. _

'_At least this time… I won't be alone… she'll understand…" Haruka thought the entire cab ride as the two made their way to Usagi's hotel room. _

_Passion filled the room as Usagi screamed the racer's name, Haruka wrapped her arms around the smaller woman as the both came down from their peaks. _

"_Haruka?" softly the worlds tickled the racer's neck._

_"Yes kitten?"_

_"I love you" Haruka wetn silent for a minute, her breath to a halt._

_'What the fuck is going on, you have to get out of here!' her mind began to panic as her body ignored all rationality. "I love you too Usagi."_

_"Move to the states with me." _

_All Haruka could do was nod before falling asleep in the small girls arms. _

"…_At Least this time I won't be alone…."_

**Sorry that took so long, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. The story is going to be wrapping up in a chapter or two so I'll work on having those up as soon as I can. **

**Thanks for reading so far!**


	9. Chapter 9

Michiru woke after falling asleep in Minako's arms on the couch; she stood, turned off the television set and glanced at the clock before heading towards her bedroom. Gently she removed the robe she was wearing and placed it on a nearby chair; she pulled up her long aqua locks and headed towards the bathroom to wash her face before sliding under her covers for a much needed rest.

In her bed and ready to forget about the day, reaching for the light; the note that was carefully inked that morning caught her eye. 'It's strange that I haven't heard anything from her all day, I never thought she would be one to just drop all consideration like that…' she closely examined the note.

_Hey beautiful!_

_Last night was amazing, I'm sorry I'm not lying next to you this morning, I have a few errands to run before my race. I would love if you came to watch me beat that prick who rides for Honda : ) that's right…team Tenoh all the way. If you can't make it, I would love if I could take you to lunch. There is this little café on 5th east and Main, I know you'll love it. _

_Haruka _

"So simple and so deceiving…" Michiru ran her fingers over the graceful script as she thought to herself, "Is that all you are Tenoh? Just another wolf in sheep's clothing?" She laughed slightly to herself, "god I'm stupid…" over and over she read the note; taking it in, memorizing every line. 'Why would she tell me where she was if she didn't really have any intention of seeing me…' a devastating thought crept through her mind, 'she had every intention of seeing me… something happened…" quickly she darted out of bed and ran to the television, turning on the news.

"Haruka Tenoh continued to smoke the competition and live up to her reputation as being faster than the wind today after taking first for the third time this season!" the TV blared as the stars face covered the screen.

'No wreck…'

"BUZZZZ….BUZZZZ….." Michiru turned her focus to the door; jumping up to answer.

Michiru's heart sank as the image in front of her began to take effect. The woman standing in front of her was disheveled; body trembling, clothes askew. The broken figure flashed a smile, but her eyes were cold, dark and very distant.

"Haruka…" tears began to sting at the woman's eyes against any will that would hold them back.

"…Michiru… I'm so sorry…" the racer stood trying her best to regain control over her body, nerves shot; she reminded herself to breath. "I wanted more than anything to meet you for lunch… something… came up…" Michiru tried to read the taller woman but the racers eyes avoided direct contact. "I had to…go to a shoot…for a promotional thing..uh…iam…doing." The racer held her head slightly as her thoughts began fading in and out.

"Tenoh!" A voice from the background burst through the apartment followed by its owner. A ruthless grin chiseled in to her features. "You've got some nerve."

"…Minako…" wide eyed Haruka took double takes between Michiru and her ex-wife.

'Remember to breathe Tenoh, one two three one two three….ONE TWO THREE… '

"pshh" Minako snorted, "You look worse than you did when you left. Can't stay away from that shit aye Tenoh? Damn junkie…anyway" the blonde through a wad of crumpled paper at the 'star' "There are your damn papers. Now, I'd appreciate it if you left me and my partner alone." With that the blonde slammed the door.

**Okay! Yippie yippe right? So that took a while and you probably are all kind of like…"uh… isn't this a Haruka and Michiru fic?" well it is… just not a sappy one… **

**So the point of my little note here was…. I can't decide on an ending… SO! I wrote all three. So you guys will be able to have a grand old time of deciding Haruka and Michiru's fate:**

**Ending one- Michiru chases after Haruka**

**Ending two- Michiru lets her go**

**Ending three- reality sets in…**


	10. Michiru Chases After her

**ENDING ONE: Faith**

The door slammed shut and Michiru remained silent as she stared at the door. 'How could Minako be so heartless? 'The blonde was gloating at the defeat of the beautiful racer, but Michiru could only focus on the cruelty of her roommate.

"Did you see the look on her face? Ha! She is so pathetic!" proud of her performance, Minako plopped on to the couch and opened a beer.

"Who the hell are you?" Michiru didn't even look at the blonde but the intensity of anger showed through the small frame.

"What? Are you defending her? She's disgusting! How the hell could you…" Michiru flipped around, fire in her eyes.

"You, are disgusting! You can't tell me that you didn't see the pain in Haruka's eyes. You know you never deserved her. NOT AT ALL!" the small woman spat, "She asked you for help and you couldn't get over yourself to save her!" Michiru grabbed her jacket and reached for the handle.

"Where are you going?" Minako sat up and glared at her roommate.

"I am going to help her! She needs me! You can just sit there in your self pity till I get home" with that, Michiru slammed the door leaving a gawking Minako in the void.

Haruka stumbled in the alleyway, holding her arm; which wouldn't stop shaking.

"God… damnit" Fatigue set in and pulled the star to the cold stone pavement, hands shaking she slowly reached in to her jacket and began searching, pulling out a familiar gold pouch; which she set on the ground and resumed her search. A soft smile graced the woman's lips as her target was reached.

Pulling out a worn, folded piece of paper; hands trembling she unfolded the sheet and gazed at the faded notes that graced the paper.

"Michiru…" a gentle tear ran down Haruka's pale cheek.

"_How are you feeling today Ms. Tenoh?" a nurse at the rehabilitation center caringly asked as she brought in a tray of food for the recovering addict. _

_Haruka simply nodded, staring blankly at the ceiling. _

"_How are those withdrawals treating you? Obviously better, you're not screaming this morning." She smiled as she adjusted the pillow behind Haruka's tired head. "I must say, even without hair you still look good …"a sweet smile crept onto the woman's features. _

"_Well, I think since you're doing so well…" the nurse walked over to a small CD player in the corner of the bland room and pressed play, quietly a calming tune crept in the room. Heavenly violin, played carefully by delicate fingers, trickled in to the patient's ears and immediately soothed the aches bringing a much needed release. _

"…_that's beautiful…"her voice was weak and tired, but obviously touched by the sweet song. _

"_You like it? It's a young artist by the name of Michiru Kaioh. I think it is absolutely beautiful, can you believe she is your age? Kids now a day, so damn talented" she smiled at the rising amateur racer lying in front of her. _

_Haruka just simply nodded. _

"_Well I'll leave this on and turn off the light, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"_

_Haruka nodded and closed her eyes as she was engulfed in the waves of sound. _

_Morning came again and the nurse followed routine of bringing in Haruka's meal and checking on the progress, "So how are we doing today Ms. Tenoh?" _

"…_good… how about yourself…" the response was weak, but still surprising to the nurse._

"_Wow, you're actually talking. You must be feeling pretty good." A huge grin coated her features as she helped the woman sit up. _

"…_there is something… something about this music… it… it's…" she paused as the thought of the exact wording, "comforting. I feel…at peace."_

"_Well anything that keeps you from screaming" the nurse chuckled as the racer rubbed her bald head. _

"_Yeah…well…" she laughed nervously as the nurse chuckled. _

_March 6 2005_

_My life has been a selfish one… I'm making a vow at this moment; never put myself before the ones I love again. _

_Being here, I've seen how horrible effects of drugs, not only in my circumstance, but in the lives of all their path of destruction. I look at the dirt on my own hands and can't help but wonder if I can find salvation, or perhaps I am damned for the sins I have committed. Sitting in self loathing and hatred of the world around me; lost in darkness, I have found a small glimpse of hope. _

_A sweet tune carries notes assuring me of my strength, and the comfort needed so that I can be forgiven. _

_I can change, I can get over this! _

_Dear diary, If I ever have the chance, if I survive this massacre of mind altering hallucinations; pray that I get the chance to thank Michiru Kaioh for saving my sanity. _

_-Haruka Tenoh_

_Each day, music filled the small room as the racer scribbled down each note as they reached her ear._

"_Haruka!" the nurse yelped as the racer teasingly goosed the older woman. _

"_If I knew you were going to be such a flirt…" a blush crept across her features. _

"_I can't help it, I just… feel so…" she spread her arms and looked towards the ceiling, "Alive!" _

_The nurse smiled and handed Haruka an envelope._

_"well then I think we can be safe in giving you these." Haruka opened the white envelope and quickly read the message inside:_

_Tenoh, Haruka_

_March 15, 2005_

_In the care of Ms. Tenoh, we have evaluated the patient and have confidence that she has been cured of her addiction to the drug: __**heroin, **__and hereby release her from our facility._

_Dr. Emallee Cox,_

_IHCS healthcare rehabilitation center_

Michiru's aqua locks blew in the cold wind as she held her jacket tight as her feet quickly lead her down the dark road. "Ruka… where are you?" Panic sank in as the rain began to fall harder and harder, she forced her step to be quicker and quicker.

"Haruka!" She yelled, but nothing but her echo and the crying wind responded. The rain began to pour and tears stung at the strong woman's eyes. "HARUKA!" she cried out in frustration as the cold began to set in.

"Michiru…" the voice responded quietly to the voice that couldn't truly be there. Darkness slowly began to creep into the racer's thoughts trying its best to trap the reality that Haruka knew into its void.

The voice sounded again and the blonde cursed her mind for its cruel tricks.

Her grip tightened on the paper as the star's light began to fade; her eyes close.

Michiru stood at the entrance to a dark alleyway, squinting, she tried her best to see what was in front of her. A certain feeling of nerves and fear ate away at her small frame; she tightened her jacket and tried her best to ignore it as she quickly ran in to the darkness.

"Haruka!" her voice bouncing off the brick and back to her ears "Haruka!" she quickened her pace.

"Haruka!" she stopped in her tracks as a light ahead shone indiscreetly on a frail woman who was curled up in a ball. Tears poured down her complexion as she ran over to the motionless form.

"Haruka…" she dropped to her knees and removed her jacket; wrapping it tightly around the unconscious woman. "Hold on Ruka, you'll be okay" she leaned over and brushed her lips against the racer's cheek. Michiru grabbed her phone out of her pocket and lead her trembling fingers to the numbers.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"This is Michiru Kaioh, I am on 5th east and Main next to the classical café. I have Haruka tenoh and she needs immediate medical attention…"

"We'll have someone there in ten minutes." The phone went silent and Michiru held her star tightly in her arms; Haruka's pale tone and cold body causing her heart to break.

"Haruka… please…please be okay…" she buried her face into Haruka's chest muffling her cries until the sounds of sirens sounded in the distance and flashing light flooded the alleyway.

"Please, hold on…"

Haruka awoke to a rythmatic beeping. "What…?" her eyes were sore but she forced them open and cringed as they adjusted to the light. An angel stood above her, bright aqua covered curls and a bright smile was the first thing she noticed as the darkness melted away.

"Michiru…?" her voice was barely audible but her message of love and gratitude was not lost in translation. "..What happened?"

"You are damn lucky Tenoh" A familiar voice snorted as she checked the star's vitals.

"What can I say?" the blonde laughed slightly.

"If it wasn't for Miss. Kaioh here, you'd be a gonner…" a small smile crept across Haruka's face.

'I'm sorry…" she lifted a finger and signaled her angel to come closer, the small woman obeyed and leaned close to Haruka.

"Michiru… I love you" the weak woman closed the slight distance and placed a sweet kiss on her savior's lips. "Thank you for saving me so many times… you're my hero…" Michiru rolled her eyes and kissed her racer two more times.

"Okay, slow down romeo…So the police agreed to drop the charges if you agree to go back to visit us at Rehab." Haruka nodded. "Will it work for you this time? Cuz' if you're just going to be back to your old self immediately after… I think you're better off in prison."

"I can do it this time…"

"You better" Michiru chimed in, "Because I'll be there to make sure you stay strong this time. I won't let you out of my sight." A very serious expression appeared on the patient's face.

"Yes ma'am."

The three laughed as Haruka held her violinist's hand tight and prepared for her long journey.

3 months later. ..

The day was perfect, not a cloud in the sky as the recovered racer walked out to face her new life.

"I think you look sexy bald." Michiru teased as she greeted her fiancé at the bottom of the stairs. "Just like Justin Timberlake" Haruka smiled and rolled her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her love.

"So does that mean I'm bringing sexy back?" Michiru only nodded as her idol held her tight and gave her a loving kiss.

September 16, 2007

Life… it's a crazy thing. You beat yourself up thinking you want one thing…and you end up finding what you needed which is completely different. The people you think are there for you abandon you and kick you when you're down; and others pick up on your vulnerability to use you for everything you have.

While I was in rehab, Usagi took everything and left me fearing I would destroy her image.(( I don't blame her… )) I followed up suite and filed a case against my dear old boss Mr. Honda and all involved in that repulsive act; and guess what… I WON! Ha ha… so that is paying for my therapy… it makes me sound like a crazy person but…hell it works. With everyone's help I've been clean for three months already! The one who helps me the most is my beautiful wife of course. Without her I'd be nothing… or possibly worm chow.

My race team was proud of me and they were more than happy to re-sign me back for the upcoming season so I guess it all turned out for the best. My hair is growing, the sky is clear and this is the last page in my diary. I'm glad I was able to write something uplifting for a change. Wish me luck and here's to never writing in here again!

-Haruka Tenoh.


	11. Michiru Lets her go

**Ending Two: Guilt. **

The door slammed shut and Michiru remained silent as she stared at the door. 'How could Minako be so heartless? 'The blonde was gloating at the defeat of the beautiful racer, but Michiru could only focus on the cruelty of her roommate.

"Did you see the look on her face? Ha! She is so pathetic!" proud of her performance, Minako plopped on to the couch and opened a beer.

Michiru stayed quiet for a few moments before turning to her room and locking the door.

"What is her problem?" the blonde studied her roommate's actions; shrugging it off and continuing her celebration.

2 months later

Haruka carried her beautiful blushing bride in to their honeymoon suite.

"This is nice kitten." Haruka smiled as she placed Usagi on the bed.

"I know, I love New York" the small blonde jumped up and ran towards the window, "And look! We can see all of Times Square! Oh how beautiful, now how could you ever miss Tokyo?" she smiled as she turned back towards her spouse.

"Yeah…" She smiled as she joined Usagi at the window. "I'm very fortunate, everything I need is right here. My wife, beautiful city" she patted her breast pocket where a certain gold pouch resided, "And I have my wings" She smiled as her wife laughed and wrapped her arms around Haruka's shoulders.

"Our life is going to be so perfect!" she squealed happily like a small child.

"Yeah…" Usagi gleamed sexily.

"Well I'm going to go and freshen up a bit, I'll be right back." She placed a gentle kiss on the racer's cheek and ran in to the bathroom, leaving Haruka alone in the hotel room.

"well…" she twiddled her thumbs for a moment and reached in to her jacket to pull out her golden pouch; when a worn tattered piece of paper fell out on to her lap. Slowly she studied it and unfolded the paper:

To Haruka Tenoh, My favorite fan!

I hope you continue doing well in this

Season!

Xoxo Michiru Kaioh

The racer smiled as she ran her fingers over the signature and the handwritten notes.

"…Thank you… Michiru…" she sadly mumbled as she crumpled up the paper and threw it in to the trash can.

"_How are you feeling today Ms. Tenoh?" a nurse at the rehabilitation center caringly asked as she brought in a tray of food for the recovering addict. _

_Haruka simply nodded, staring blankly at the ceiling. _

"_How are those withdrawals treating you? Obviously better, you're not screaming this morning." She smiled as she adjusted the pillow behind Haruka's tired head. "I must say, even without hair you still look good …"a sweet smile crept onto the woman's features. _

"_Well, I think since you're doing so well…" the nurse walked over to a small CD player in the corner of the bland room and pressed play, quietly a calming tune crept in the room. Heavenly violin, played carefully by delicate fingers, trickled in to the patient's ears and immediately soothed the aches bringing a much needed release. _

"…_that's beautiful…"her voice was weak and tired, but obviously touched by the sweet song. _

"_You like it? It's a young artist by the name of Michiru Kaioh. I think it is absolutely beautiful, can you believe she is your age? Kids now a day, so damn talented" she smiled at the rising amateur racer lying in front of her. _

_Haruka just simply nodded. _

"_Well I'll leave this on and turn off the light, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"_

_Haruka nodded and closed her eyes as she was engulfed in the waves of sound. _

_Morning came again and the nurse followed routine of bringing in Haruka's meal and checking on the progress, "So how are we doing today Ms. Tenoh?" _

"…_good… how about yourself…" the response was weak, but still surprising to the nurse._

"_Wow, you're actually talking. You must be feeling pretty good." A huge grin coated her features as she helped the woman sit up. _

"…_there is something… something about this music… it… it's…" she paused as the thought of the exact wording, "comforting. I feel…at peace."_

"_Well anything that keeps you from screaming" the nurse chuckled as the racer rubbed her bald head. _

"_Yeah…well…" she laughed nervously as the nurse chuckled. _

_March 6 2005_

_My life has been a selfish one… I'm making a vow at this moment; never put myself before the ones I love again. _

_Being here, I've seen how horrible effects of drugs, not only in my circumstance, but in the lives of all their path of destruction. I look at the dirt on my own hands and can't help but wonder if I can find salvation, or perhaps I am damned for the sins I have committed. Sitting in self loathing and hatred of the world around me; lost in darkness, I have found a small glimpse of hope. _

_A sweet tune carries notes assuring me of my strength, and the comfort needed so that I can be forgiven. _

_I can change, I can get over this! _

_Dear diary, If I ever have the chance, if I survive this massacre of mind altering hallucinations; pray that I get the chance to thank Michiru Kaioh for saving my sanity. _

_-Haruka Tenoh_

_Each day, music filled the small room as the racer scribbled down each note as they reached her ear._

"_Haruka!" the nurse yelped as the racer teasingly goosed the older woman. _

"_If I knew you were going to be such a flirt…" a blush crept across her features. _

"_I can't help it, I just… feel so…" she spread her arms and looked towards the ceiling, "Alive!" _

_The nurse smiled and handed Haruka an envelope._

_"Well then I think we can be safe in giving you these." Haruka opened the white envelope and quickly read the message inside:_

_Tenoh, Haruka_

_March 15, 2005_

_In the care of Ms. Tenoh, we have evaluated the patient and have confidence that she has been cured of her addiction to the drug: __**heroin, **__and hereby release her from our facility._

_Dr. Emallee Cox,_

_IHCS healthcare rehabilitation center_

_Minako and Michiru walked down the street, browsing at all the brightly displayed windows when coming up to a shop advertising televisions. They were all set to Entertainment Television, which caused Michiru to stop in her tracks. _

_"Haruka Tenoh shocked family, friends and fans yesterday when she and Usagi Tsukino invited a discreet few to the couples home in New York to attend a surprise wedding."_

_"_Damn, she doesn't waste anytime does she?" the blonde snorted and continued walking down the strip, Michiru however couldn't find strength to move.

"…Her wife looks like a princess…"

"Yeah and sure snagged herself one hell of a prince" Manako laughed sarcastically.

'..yeah…she did…' Michiru thought to herself.

"I can't believe she married that…" Michiru looked at the blonde. "Usagi Tsukino is a shitty actress from the states. She like hasn't made a movie in like five years, I heard she's borderline bankrupt." She wondered in to a nearby store, Michiru following close.

"Do you think she could have loved me?" Michiru asked as she casually browsed a blouse on the rack.

Minako didn't even look up from the shoes that had caught her fascination, "Sorry, but Haruka loves…Haruka, that's all there is to it." The violinist shrugged sadly as she moped around each item.

"Usagi! I'm going to take a walk for a bit okay sweetheart?"

"Yes dear" she giggled as her wife put on her shoes and walked out the door. The door shut, Usagi ran for her cell phone and quickly pushed a combo of buttons.

"…ring….ring"

"Moshi moshi?"

"…Mamo chan…"

"Usako, my love."

Haruka sprinted as fast as she could, trying her damndest to escape, though the unavoidable fact remained in the back of her mind: she had nowhere to run. Defeat took over and the star crashed to her knees, her body shaking as she sobbed while holding her slim stomach as the small bit of life inside made her stomach churn.

"I… I can't take it anymore…"frantically she dug through her pockets pulling out her golden pouch, her cell and a small journal she kept with her always. She grabbed the book first and quickly scribbled a note; she finished, closed the book and opened her pouch.

Slowly she pulled syringe, filling it to capacity as she carefully wrapped a leather band tightly around her arm; she bit her lip and stabbed her vein injecting the drug into her body.

Michiru sat flipping through the channels with one hand, and shoveling ice cream in to her mouth with the other.

"Haruka Tenoh…" flip

Haruka Tenoh… flip

"Did somebody say Mcdonalds?" Michiru perked up for a moment, "Hey kids, now you can collect your favorite race cars in each and every kid's meal! Collect Haruka Tenoh or…" Michiru twitched as she threw the remote at the television set and buried her head in a nearby pillow.

A very chipper Minako walked in, Michiru cursed under her breath and prayed to god that the blonde would just go on her way.

The blonde was dressed up and finishing donning a pair of earrings when the schlump on the couch caught her attention. "Are you still sagging around here?" the perky blonde inquired as she tried to pry to pillow away from her roommate. "You know they always say 'No use crying over spilt milk!'" she said as she ripped the pillow away, nearly losing her balance, Michiru looked up and thought about the expression for a moment, then slowly nodded.

The lights changed to a darker setting, Michiru blinked as Minako struck a dramatic pose, "Tenoh is not worth wasting your youth…" the lights changed again as the blonde changed positions, "losing your dignity…" one more change as minako curled next to the grieving Michiru, handkerchief in hand wiping a non existent tear from her own cheek, "…or sacrificing your personal hygiene." Michiru twitched slightly as she did a smell check on the ratty sweatshirt she was wearing.

"Anyway…" the blonde jumped back up and headed towards the door, "I'll give you one more night to sulk, but tomorrow, I have a date with this guy…This GORGEOUS guy and guess what! He has a brother!" Michiru laughed awkwardly as her roommate frolicked out the door.

Michiru sat alone, finally deciding to take advice from the blonde on one issue, "Gosh… I need a bath", again she smelled her hoodie and stuck out her tongue in disgust.

The warm water ran over her small frame as she closed her eyes and tried to clear her thoughts. "I'm just going to let it go…" she inhaled and slid deeper in to the water. "Haruka Tenoh… is married and back in the states…I'm just going to get over it and get on with everything…" her body relaxed as she closed her eyes.

"_And I love what you do don't you know that you're toxic?" _a corny ring tone echoed through the room invading the woman's thoughts.

"damnit…" she cussed as she sat up and stretched her arm trying to reach the phone, after a few moments of struggling she finally grabbed hold and brought it to her ear.

"Hello?" silence resounded from the other line. "Hello?" the slight buzz was beginning to annoy, "HELLO?" she spat as her last nerve gave way.

A ghostlike whisper crept through the waves and chilled Michiru's bones and broke her heart.

"….michi…I'm…" the voice was coarse and distant, "…sorry….love…you…" and the line went dead.

Anthony stood staring at his reflection as the television blared through the apartment.

**"The world of sports was greatly saddened today at news that racer Haruka Tenoh was found dead in an alleyway in New York City this morning. Tenoh passed awya this morning of unknown causes; however, officials do believe that drugs played a part in the young star losing her life. Friends and family tell us that the star had indeed suffered from an addiction, in which she had gone into rehabilitation, for the past three years…"**

The racer clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, grabbing his pistol. He glanced at the weapon and inserted one bullet in the barrel, placed the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

Michiru stood, holding her umbrella to shield her from the pouring rain, staring at the headstone marking her idols grave.

"Michiru…" a hand rested on the violinists shoulder, "Let's go…" Minako smiled sadly at her friend and Michiru nodded slightly before bending down and placing a crinkled piece of paper on the polished stone.

"good bye." She wiped a tear and walked away.

Michiru sat at the table and ran her finger over the smooth leather journal. The room was silent as her blonde roommate walked in the door.

"What are you looking at?" the blonde asked. They had just come from the cemetery and were sitting in a small hotel in the states.

"Haruka's lawyer gave this to me… It was her diary…it starts while she was in rehab…" a tear ran down her pale, soft cheek. "She wrote in it before she died…" the blonde leaned over and read the last page over Michiru's shoulder.

September 16, 2007

Dear Diary

I wish I could fill the last page with good news; instead I'm filling your last bit of space with surrender. I give up and I simply can't take any of this anymore! I'm lost and my life is nothing that means anything to me. My wife is cheating on me… she just married me for my money and I wish I had gotten out long before I slit my wrists with this pointless commitment.

Michiru… I would have given anything for you to be the one at that altar standing with me instead, but my weaknesses destroyed that from the very minute I met you. I'm so sorry if I hurt you… I never wanted to hurt you.

I'm disgusting! Do you see what my life has become? Even after that I went home and shot up… really… my life is not worth saving.

Good luck, Michiru.

I love you and good bye.

I Haruka Tenoh, being of sound mind leave my entire estate to Michiru Kaioh.


	12. Reality Sets In

**Ending three: A dream. **

The door slammed shut and Michiru remained silent as she stared at the door. 'How could Minako be so heartless? 'The blonde was gloating at the defeat of the beautiful racer, but Michiru could only focus on the cruelty of her roommate.

"Did you see the look on her face? Ha! She is so pathetic!" proud of her performance, Minako plopped on to the couch and opened a beer.

"Who the hell are you?" Michiru didn't even look at the blonde but the intensity of anger showed through the small frame.

"What? Are you defending her? She's disgusting! How the hell could you…" Michiru flipped around, fire in her eyes.

"You, are disgusting! You can't tell me that you didn't see the pain in Haruka's eyes. You know you never deserved her. NOT AT ALL!" the small woman spat, "She asked you for help and you couldn't get over yourself to save her!" Michiru grabbed her jacket and reached for the handle.

"Where are you going?" Minako sat up and glared at her roommate.

"I am going to help her! She needs me! You can just sit there in your self pity till I get home" with that, Michiru slammed the door leaving a gawking Minako in the void.

Haruka stumbled in the alleyway, holding her arm; which wouldn't stop shaking.

"God… damnit" Fatigue set in and pulled the star to the cold stone pavement, hands shaking she slowly reached in to her jacket and began searching, pulling out a familiar gold pouch; which she set on the ground and resumed her search. A soft smile graced the woman's lips as her target was reached.

Pulling out a worn, folded piece of paper; hands trembling she unfolded the sheet and gazed at the faded notes that graced the paper.

"Michiru…" a gentle tear ran down Haruka's pale cheek.

"_How are you feeling today Ms. Tenoh?" a nurse at the rehabilitation center caringly asked as she brought in a tray of food for the recovering addict. _

_Haruka simply nodded, staring blankly at the ceiling. _

"_How are those withdrawals treating you? Obviously better, you're not screaming this morning." She smiled as she adjusted the pillow behind Haruka's tired head. "I must say, even without hair you still look good …"a sweet smile crept onto the woman's features. _

"_Well, I think since you're doing so well…" the nurse walked over to a small CD player in the corner of the bland room and pressed play, quietly a calming tune crept in the room. Heavenly violin, played carefully by delicate fingers, trickled in to the patient's ears and immediately soothed the aches bringing a much needed release. _

"…_that's beautiful…"her voice was weak and tired, but obviously touched by the sweet song. _

"_You like it? It's a young artist by the name of Michiru Kaioh. I think it is absolutely beautiful, can you believe she is your age? Kids now a day, so damn talented" she smiled at the rising amateur racer lying in front of her. _

_Haruka just simply nodded. _

"_Well I'll leave this on and turn off the light, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"_

_Haruka nodded and closed her eyes as she was engulfed in the waves of sound. _

_Morning came again and the nurse followed routine of bringing in Haruka's meal and checking on the progress, "So how are we doing today Ms. Tenoh?" _

"…_good… how about yourself…" the response was weak, but still surprising to the nurse._

"_Wow, you're actually talking. You must be feeling pretty good." A huge grin coated her features as she helped the woman sit up. _

"…_there is something… something about this music… it… it's…" she paused as the thought of the exact wording, "comforting. I feel…at peace."_

"_Well anything that keeps you from screaming" the nurse chuckled as the racer rubbed her bald head. _

"_Yeah…well…" she laughed nervously as the nurse chuckled. _

_March 6 2005_

_My life has been a selfish one… I'm making a vow at this moment; never put myself before the ones I love again. _

_Being here, I've seen how horrible effects of drugs, not only in my circumstance, but in the lives of all their path of destruction. I look at the dirt on my own hands and can't help but wonder if I can find salvation, or perhaps I am damned for the sins I have committed. Sitting in self loathing and hatred of the world around me; lost in darkness, I have found a small glimpse of hope. _

_A sweet tune carries notes assuring me of my strength, and the comfort needed so that I can be forgiven. _

_I can change, I can get over this! _

_Dear diary, If I ever have the chance, if I survive this massacre of mind altering hallucinations; pray that I get the chance to thank Michiru Kaioh for saving my sanity. _

_-Haruka Tenoh_

_Each day, music filled the small room as the racer scribbled down each note as they reached her ear._

"_Haruka!" the nurse yelped as the racer teasingly goosed the older woman. _

"_If I knew you were going to be such a flirt…" a blush crept across her features. _

"_I can't help it, I just… feel so…" she spread her arms and looked towards the ceiling, "Alive!" _

_The nurse smiled and handed Haruka an envelope._

_"well then I think we can be safe in giving you these." Haruka opened the white envelope and quickly read the message inside:_

_Tenoh, Haruka_

_March 15, 2005_

_In the care of Ms. Tenoh, we have evaluated the patient and have confidence that she has been cured of her addiction to the drug: __**heroin, **__and hereby release her from our facility._

_Dr. Emallee Cox,_

_IHCS healthcare rehabilitation center_

Michiru's aqua locks blew in the cold wind as she held her jacket tight as her feet quickly lead her down the dark road. "Ruka… where are you?" Panic sank in as the rain began to fall harder and harder, she forced her step to be quicker and quicker.

"Haruka!" She yelled, but nothing but her echo and the crying wind responded. The rain began to pour and tears stung at the strong woman's eyes. "HARUKA!" she cried out in frustration as the cold began to set in.

"Michiru…" the voice responded quietly to the voice that couldn't truly be there. Darkness slowly began to creep into the racer's thoughts trying its best to trap the reality that Haruka knew into its void.

The voice sounded again and the blonde cursed her mind for its cruel tricks.

Her grip tightened on the paper as the star's light began to fade; her eyes close.

Michiru stood at the entrance to a dark alleyway, squinting, she tried her best to see what was in front of her. A certain feeling of nerves and fear ate away at her small frame; she tightened her jacket and tried her best to ignore it as she quickly ran in to the darkness.

"Haruka!" her voice bouncing off the brick and back to her ears "Haruka!" she quickened her pace.

"Haruka!" she stopped in her tracks as a light ahead shone indiscreetly on a frail woman who was curled up in a ball. Tears poured down her complexion as she ran over to the motionless form.

"Haruka…" she dropped to her knees and removed her jacket; wrapping it tightly around the unconscious woman. "Hold on Ruka, you'll be okay" she leaned over and brushed her lips against the racer's cheek. Michiru grabbed her phone out of her pocket and lead her trembling fingers to the numbers.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"This is Michiru Kaioh, I am on 5th east and Main next to the classical café. I have Haruka tenoh and she needs immediate medical attention…"

"We'll have someone there in ten minutes." The phone went silent and Michiru held her star tightly in her arms; Haruka's pale tone and cold body causing her heart to break.

"Haruka… please…please be okay…" she buried her face into Haruka's chest muffling her cries until the sounds of sirens sounded in the distance and flashing light flooded the alleyway.

"Please, hold on…"

A dull pain overwhelmed Haruka's arm, she clenched her fist as familiar voices penetrated the silence.

"Haruka!"

"Haruka"

"Ruka…" the blonde snapped back in to reality and forced her eyes open, a smile forming on her face. A brilliant image flooded in to view.

"Michi… sorry to worry you…" she coughed as the woman kneeling next to her, donned in fuku attire, wrapped her arms tightly around Haruka. "michi… I can't breathe…" she laughed slightly as the senshi's grip tightened.

"I was so worried…" tears filled Neptune's eyes as Haruka blinked innocently.

"Why what's going on?" Sailor moon kneeled by Haruka's side.

"There was a youma, it was attacking Venus and I, you jumped in front and the poison from the attack went in to your arm…" she pointed to the wound on the soldier's arm. "We were so scared, but Mercury was able to extract the poison." The blonde had a soft expression to her features.

"huh… wow…" Haruka shrugged and softly kissed Michiru on the cheek, "well, will you take me home Neptune and… I think you should stay the night…" Neptune blushed slightly, "…so you can take care of me?" Neptune nodded, and Haruka pulled her closer, "You can also help me feed my addiction…"


End file.
